The invention relates to profiled hinge joints made of extruded aluminum frames having a bead means closed in longitudinal direction and a cap-shaped flange fitting around the bead means and having an open portion over a certain angle. These profiled hinge joints, which are used for roller shutters, greenhouse windows, letter boxes and the like, are so designed that they can slide into each other in the longitudinal direction of the joint wings which are designed in the form of profiled frames.